Under the Lightning
by FyreFlower
Summary: From Stuck Between Nations Koima and Zuko share a night under the bright storm dispay. A OneShot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar of any of it's characters. I own Koima.

**This is a one shot that I just thought of. I was outside and we were having a lightning storm. I started thinking about what Koima and Zuko would do during a storm... My imagination took off from there. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Under The Lightning

A Oneshot By Amy Michelle

(FyreFlower)

"There it goes again." Koima smiled, looking up at the darkening gray sky. Zuko followed her gaze up to see better. A few moments went by before another white flash lit up the sky. Then slowly, a great roar could be heard. Koima jumped a little bit but was still smiling the whole time.

It was windy as well. They both could smell the wet fresh air that came before a storm as the breeze swept around them. It was nice, Zuko decided.

He nudged Kotori into moving again, but it was Koima who held the reigns. Zuko hadn't been getting much sleep because of his nightly escapades so Koima gladly took over for a few hours to allow Zuko some sleep. Zuko liked riding behind Koima best because he was able to hold her and lay his head on her shoulder to sleep. It was the best way to fall asleep, in his opinion.

Koima had no objections.

"We need to find shelter." Zuko stated as another stream of lighting split the sky in two, "I'm not like Uncle, I can't redirect lightning."

Koima nodded and headed towards a small rocky overlook that seemed safe from lightning and possible rain. Zuko unpacked their stuff from Kotori and set it around them, seeing that this is where they were going to rest for the night.

Unpacking took longer than usual. Zuko noticed that this was because Koima was constantly looking at the sky, waiting for another brilliant flash.

"Earth to Koima." he called to her. Koima blinked and looked back at him, realizing that she had zoned out.

"Oh, sorry. Um... I was-"

"I know, I know." Zuko laid his back against Kotori, it being the softest thing there, and looked up at the sky. They had a perfect view of the sky and the hill side. Koima came over and joined him.

Several minutes passed as they both watched the lightning show. There were flashes, streaks, cracks, and wave lightning. Some flashes were so bright that it took a few moments of blinking to see again.

"You seem to enjoy lightning." Zuko muttered softly.

Koima nodded slightly, still entranced by the display, "Uh huh. I like it. It's beautiful."

"But deadly." Zuko reminded, "Azula nows how to use lightning-" Koi flinched at the name, "-That is something that her and Uncle share."

"Did Uncle show her how?"

Zuko shook his head, "No, Teachers at the palace did."

"Do you know how?"

Again Zuko shook his head, "I'm not a prodigy like Azula. It's hard for me to learn things. It just doesn't come easy." He remembered that day before mother disappeared. He had tried to live up to his father's standards. All father cared about was Azula. Azula did this today, She mastered this, She beat Master Zhin today! What a prodigy. Father only noticed him when Zuko was being disgraceful. That day was the most humiliating for him. Azulon had seen him fail. Zuko's little sister had beat him...

"Earth to Zuko." He heard Koima giggle. He looked at her to see her watching him, their eyes met. He saw something in her eyes, happiness and... something else... They both looked away after a moment then back at the sky.

"What's the worst storm you have ever seen, Zuko?" Koima asked not enjoying the awkward silence. She too must have thought about that one day in the cave. Zuko felt his cheeks go pink at the memory.

Zuko thought back on Koi's question, but he didn't have to look too far, "There was this one when I was on the ship. Right before you showed up. Uncle sensed that a big storm was coming and advised that we head for shore. We couldn't tell that there was a storm. I didn't see any clouds or anything. Nothing. I said that he was crazy and we continued looking for the avatar. After awhile, dark clouds appeared and that was when I believed Uncle. But I still didn't want to halt the search for the Avatar. We were so close, I could feel it,and I didn't want to lose him. So I took the risk and we stayed out at see looking. Later, Things got really bad. The waves almost capsize the ship and the lightning was striking the ship. I saw Uncle redirect the lightning into the ocean, he was left smoking. His hair was standing straight up. It was pretty funny."

Koima giggled, "What happened next?"

"There was one lightning that Uncle didn't catch in time. It struck the post where the helmsman was. He was thrown off the tower but managed to grab ahold of a twisted rail. I went up there along with Lt. Ji behind me. The helmsman lost his grip and fell. I grabbed him and handed him down to Ji. After that, something strange happened: There was something glowing in the water. The Avatar and his bison along with all the people he travels with popped out of the water. The Avatar saw me and I saw him."

"Wow, You were right then: He was close."

Zuko nodded silently and continued watching the storm, "It looks like we will be here for awhile. Are you gonna go to sleep?"

"Nah, I'm not too tired. Plus, I wouldn't be able to sleep. This is just too cool to pass up. Are you tired?"

Zuko shook his head. It was nice being next to her and talking. "If you had anywhere you could be, where would it be?"

Koima looked at him then back up, "Anywhere? Well, I would be with my parents, gathered around the dinner table, eating my fathers famous stir fried catchicken."

"Your father cooks? I thought only women cook?"

"Most women. But my father likes to cook. And we love it when he experimented." She chuckled. "Where would you want to be, Zuko? If you could choose."

Zuko thought about it for a few seconds, "I would have to say that right now, I am where I want to be."

"Why not your home, The castle?" Koima was surprised.

Zuko shook his head, "No... Azula would be there and she always found ways to annoy me on rainy days. Sometimes I miss the palace, but not now."

Koima found that she was smiling though Zuko couldn't see it. She was glad that Zuko rather be here with her than anywhere else. Koima wanted that too. Her stomach felt weird. Sort of fluttery tingly. She wrapped her arms around her middle hoping that would stop the weird feelings. It didn't.

"Something wrong?"

Koi shook her head, mentally cursing herself, "I'm fine, stomach just growled." She lied skillfully, "Is there any fish left?"

Zuko nodded and went through the sack of food, then handed Koi a leaf-wrapped Salmon chunk. Koima took it and munched on the pink fish.

"Ahh. That was a good one." Zuko commented on the lightning. Koima looked up in time to see the flash disappear.

"I wish I could see the stars.." Koi pouted, "I saw the moon earlier, it would've been a full moon."

"Werewolves come out when the moon is full."Zuko couldn't resist using the little tactic that Uncle had used on him long ago for little camp fire scary stories.

"Werewolves? What are those?"

"Wolves that are part men. They are vicious things. They are normal men during the day and turn into wolves at night."

"Whoa... How do you know about those?"

"Uncle told me stories about them long ago. He would always scare me, but it was all fun."

"Do they hurt people?"

Zuko nodded, "Kill them or turn them into werewolves also. They turn other people into wolves by biting them."

"Scary." Zuko noticed that Koima was backing away from the entrance of the cave. Zuko laughed goodnaturdly, "Oh Koi, They aren't real. I'm just playing around. They're legends."

"Legends are built off the foundation of truth." Koima pointed out, not coming any closer.

Zuko smiled but did feel a bit bad for scaring her, "Hey, C'mon. Your missing the lightning. If any werewolves come, which I doubt, I'll kill them. Promise."

Koima giggled, "Alright Mr. Tough Guy, you fight them while I grab Kotori and run."

"Hey!"

Koima grinned cheekily, "That's what you get for scaring me Zuzu."

"Don't call me that... Fishy."

"Fishy? What the heck?" Koima gave him a look, "Is that the best you can come up with Prince Hot Head?"

Oh, so now they're going to have a battle over the worst names... Two can play at that game...

"No it isn't Shorty."

"Oh! Ouch! That hurt!" Koima clutched her chest in mock pain., "I'm going to need some aloe for that burn! Royal Pain in the Butt!"

Zuko had to admit that one was pretty good, "China Doll."

Koima scoffed, "Um...Zuki Wookie!"

There was silence for a moment before they both burst out in laughter. Zuko held his stomach, "Z-Zuki Wh-Whookie?! I'm going to remember that one. I give up. You win."

Koi held out two fingers in a V. "Victory!" She laughed. When their laughter wore off, Koima laid down next to Zuko, both of their heads sticking out of the cave mouth to watch the lightning. Koima yawned, "I miss Uncle..."

"Me too." Zuko admitted.

"I wonder what he's doing right now?"

"Knowing him, he's probably sleeping at an Inn, drinking his weight in tea by the fire."

"Hmm. But he's not where we are. Laying under the sky, watching the show." The sky illuminated Koima's face. Zuko watched the awe in her eyes and the smile on her lips. He wanted so badly to kiss those lips. Without thinking, he reached out and pulled the hair away from her face. He realized what he did and Koima looked at him, puzzled.

"Um. There was a bug about to crawl in your hair." He lied to cover up his action. Koi smiled, "Thanks."

Her smile warmed him from the inside out. He loves her smile. She seemed to smile at everything, finding joy in anything. Why couldn't Zuko be like that? It would lower his stress level considerably.

He turned his head back up to the sky. It was black and there were the gray sheet lightning.

"Zuko."

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite childhood memory?"

Zuko thought back on his life, "Probably before my mother left... I was 8 at the time I think, we were outside in the palace gardens, sitting by the small pond there. We were feeding turtleducks."

"What did your mom look like?" Koima asked softly.

Zuko smiled, "She was beautiful. Long long black hair that ran down her back, I loved playing with it, braiding it and sometimes knotting it. Heh, And she had these big golden eyes that always held love in them..." he sighed, seeing mother's face in his mind's eye, "Actually Koima, You remind me of her."

Koi blinked, "I do?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but she was a LOT taller." he joked.

Koi smacked him lightly, laughing, "Hey! It's not my fault I'm so short." she said acting like she was deeply hurt by what he had said.

"You need to drink milk then, it would help you grow-."

"BLEH!" Koima made a disgusted face, "Milk?! I hate that stuff! A substance that is excreted by a monkeycow that also produces gallons of saliva and mucus. No thank you. I gag just thinking of it."

Zuko found himself laughing uncontrollably. So THAT'S why she's so small!

"Not funny." Koi sniffed, "You hate Green Tea, So why can't I hate Milk?"

Zuko hadn't the heart to tell her that he had indeed told her that he likes Green Tea, but she was delirious at the time.

"Never mind." He gave up and they looked back up at the sky. The thunder got louder, announcing that the storm was closer. A muted, but audible sound started.

Koi knew what it was, "It's raining."

"The sky does that sometimes." Zuko murmured and was awarded with a playful punch from Koima. It was around her that his humor and soft side came out. It was a bit rusty but Koima didn't mind. She liked Zuko this way. She yawned, her eyes drooping a little before opening again. She was tired, but wanted to stay awake and talk, but she didn't have the energy.

"You need sleep." Zuko observed. Koima nodded, "You too. So no leaving-in-the-middle-of-the-night -and-scaring-me-half-to-death-thinking-that-something-bad-had-happened. Okay?"

Zuko agreed and Koima hunkered down, pulling her cloak over her as a blanket. She smiled up at him, "Goodnight Zuki Wookie." She giggled.

Zuko smiled, "G'Night Shorty."

She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Zuko pulled her cloak up to cover her better and brushed the hair out of her face. He got comfortable and fell asleep too, not realizing that in their sleep, their hands were linked.

* * *

**Off the top of my mind. Some romance. Couldn't find a place to put it in the story. Sorry. But I would like some reviews for this. Love you all!Amy Michelle.**


End file.
